gamers_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumescian Technology
Starting with "the screen" . . . Advanced technology often only seen in the homes of the wealthy. Accessed by "microphones" placed throughout the house, though the device itself is a disc placed below the microphone. When turned on, it projects a holographic screen that speaks. More or less, the device is a television, advanced archives (also like a super internet), a security system (?) and a commuications device, depending on the specific device, its programming, how old it is, etc. An edited version of the conversation we had: "Anubis calls up a screen for Veronica to read, is the system intelligent enough to know she can only read english? it's voice activated, meaning it has a recognition system. Since she speaks to it in English it gives her information in English But Kokanon isn't likely written with a Latin alphabet It may possibly be smart enough to learn when she's bilingual and give both languages. okay let's talk this out: New theory.. Still with voice recognition. Assuming the system could recognize her identity, it could be programmed to "know" her most recent home planet was earth. So if she is speaking English from Earth, writing would appear in the Latin alphabet fair point. Though to the system it would say Kokanon first, then Latin. Also, I feel Anubis played with controls first maybe? Or Loar had it done for her. You may be right, which could be a consistency error on my part. In the case of controls though, it'd be like buying an iPod and it asking what language you wanted. Only here, being more advanced, I'm going to say there is a fingerprint scanner or something, so the system automatically loads to your preferred language." Looking at this a day later, there would have to be some personalized programming. For example, if the device would activate just based on voice, anyone could access the system, meaning any information stored on it is unprotected. Secondly, whether it had some sort of recognition system or not (voice, fingerprint, etc.) it would still have to be entered in. So unless the devide recognized Veronica from eighteen years earlier, she shoudlnt even have access (Note to self) Second bit:' "the one-sided conversation"' Something i briefly mentioned before, but it has to do with a computer for teaching. It has certain subjects dowloaded in its system and teaches them. To seem more "human" the computer talks, firstly, and secondly, it is designed to respond to its students' words. Say it lectures on cell division. At the end of a section, it asks, "Do you understand?" If the student says "yes," it will say "Excellent, now moving onto. . ." but if the student says "No," It will say "Really? How unfortunate. What did you not understand?" Then the student will tell it, and the program will go back to any key words it found in the student's response, going over the material again, and possibly expanding on it. However, the computer encountered that I am thinking of is broken. It's vocal recognition has been damaged, so when it pauses to ask the listener if they understand, it merely pauses for a while then says "good!" and continues onward. The reson I'm going into so much detail about this is I'm thinking this computer is what reveals that the four worlds used to be a part of one large world. Deleting my parts of our conversation about numbers is what gave me that idea. Don't try to make sense of the conversation, just look at the "interaction": "Numbers. In our world there are two dominant number systems. Decimal (base ten) and binary (base 2), used by humans and computers respectively. base 2 is written in 0's and 1's, but for human reading is often put in base 16 (hexadecimal) 0-9 then A-F with me so far? Alright, so any hexadecimal number can be expanded into a four digit binary number, and vice versa. Example: 9 in base ten is 9 in hex (9x for short) and 0101 in binary (0101b) 1001b* Cx = 12 = 1100b. Still make sense? Ok, basically the digits on the left are worth the most, and on the right the least. in binary, it's powers of two (ones, twos, fours, eights) like you are familiar, in decimal the place increase by powers of ten (ones, tens, hundreds...) so while 101 in decimal is one hundred plus zero ten plus one; 101b in binary is one four plus zero two plus one, or five. (That makes more sense) Great! Without getting into unnecessary detail, we use binary in computing because it is easiest to construct binary computers (electric signals lend themselves well to it.) But binary is not the most efficient base for computation. Want to guess which is? Well it's base 3, or ternary. As a result, I believe that the digital information in Lumescant should be encoded in base 3. Further, because humans are lazy, I think that much like we use hexadecimal today to contract binary, there should be nonary/novemal (base-9) for humans. that pretty much means you would have to have values from 0-8 instead of 0-9 for decimal. and this is where things will be a bit tricky, so let's practice! I'll put some examples, and then I'll leave one for you, ok? n t (nonary/ternary): 0 0 1 1 2 2 3 10 4 11 5 12 6 20 7 21 8 22 10 100 So if I have 9 (decimal), what is it in nonary? 10 was correct, to belay doubt nine is still called nine, but it's written as 10n in nonary. Pretend you are seeing 10 for the first time. It isn't ten, it's one zero. we decided that while we have unique names for the first 20 numbers, we only need ten symbols to represent the quantities. zero is 0, one is 1, two is 2, ... ten is 10, eleven is 11. It's essentially hardwired in our brains. changes of base is one of the hardest things to intuit, so no worries if you find it difficult to grasp. Think back to elementary school, or earlier in the conversation. with the powers and the places. if I have eleven of something, in decimal I break it into tens. One ten plus one one. In nonary I break it into nines, so I have one nine and two ones left over. So eleven is 12n. In ternary I break it into threes, but when I divide by three the number is too big, so I divide by three again (aka I divided by nine) and got one. I have 2 left over, divide by three is zero, and two ones. So eleven is 101t. As a rule whatever base number you are in, that number, in its base, will be 10. 2 in binary is 10b (one twos plus zero ones) and the square of the number will look like 100. 4 in binary is 100b (one fours plus zero twos plus zero ones) similarly, in ternary, nine is three squared, so 100; and in nonary nine is 10. making more sense?? awesome so basically, this is relevant for the script in that whatever you come up with only has to count to 8 before going to 10."